1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a multi-function hinge structure, and particularly to a structure to form into a flat plane able to turn at an angle of 360 degrees freely, to connect two objects with a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a perspective view of a conventional hinge, which comprises two wing plates 10 and 11, several screw holes 12, several cylinder portions 16 and a pivot 14. The left side of the hinge is a square-shaped first wing plate 10, while the right side thereof is a second wing plate 11 being symmetrical to the first wing plate. The screw holes 12 are furnished in the two wing plates 10 and 11 correspondingly. The inner sides of the two wing plates 10 and 11 are furnished with several cylinder portions 16 respectively, which are fitted with a pivot 14 so as to connect the two wing plates 10 and 11 together. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, they illustrate two side views of the conventional hinge; it is apparent that when the two wing plates 10 and 11 are arranged at an angle of 180 degrees or zero degree, the cylinder portions 16 and the pivot 14 are always exposed out of the plane of the two using plates 10 and 11, i.e., the thickness of the cylinder portions 16 and the pivot 14 is larger than that of the wing plates 10 and 11.
Referring to FIG. 4, it illustrates a conventional hinge mounted between a door 28 and a wall 30; apparently, both the cylinder portion 16 and the pivot 14 are set out of the surface formed with the door and the wall; in that case, the hinge not only spoils the design beauty of the whole mounting environment, but also is subject to hooking a passer-by's clothing; further, such a hinge is unable to turn at an angle of 360 degrees freely in real use.